In the Dead of Night
by Crazycakes
Summary: PG13 for mild profanity. Sugoroku is REALLY OOC. You have been warned. YY fluffiness. EVERYBODY likes fluffy! May seem dark at first, but it gets fluffy! Promise!


From: "laura black" damn_little_girl@hotmail.com  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, March 15, 2003 6:27 PM  
  
Hey y'all. How are you? Well. I've finally decided to wite a romance fic. and a Y/Y one at that. How nice. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Simple enough. Now go away. I hate you.  
In the Dead of Night  
  
By: Lyithien  
~*~*~  
I sit here awake, listening to the sounds of the night. I can faintly hear whistles and catcalls from downstairs. Sugoroku had invited some of his friends over. Again. And guessing from the noise they were making, they probably brought a stripper with them to. How nice.  
  
  
  
Well, you know what that means, right?  
  
  
  
Yep. Here I am, stuck upstairs, locked in an almost empty bedroom. And, yep, you guessed it; I'm bored as hell.   
  
  
  
It was always like this. Almost every single day, people would come over to chat, have fun, party, or do some other kind of weird shit, while we were stuck in this stupid room. I've never wanted to leave a place so badly. But I can't. No, scratch that, I won't. I can't leave him like this…  
  
  
  
More whistles and catcalls. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet. Oh, well. I guess he's used to it. Ever since that stupid old man got that new job, our normal life has gone to hell. Nowadays, it seems as if we don't even matter to him. Well, I never really mattered, but…  
  
  
  
I mean, he just doesn't pay attention. We're never allowed to come out of our room (Let alone out of the Puzzle, for God sakes), he wont feed us, just wont do anything that he's supposed to. Lately he's just been a jackass.   
  
  
  
I wish we could just leave. I've suggested living with Ryou or Malik, but they have enough problems as it is. Hell, at least they understand half of the things we're going through…  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A small cough at my right pulls me out of my thoughts. Poor, poor hikari. I really should kill his stupid grandfather. The things he does to the boy are unbelievable! You know I really tried to once. Yuugi stopped me, but I really wish he hadn't. If I could just get him out of here I could finally sleep without worry. But nooooo. The old man just hovers around everywhere! You just can't get away from him! And for what he's done to my aibou, I swear he'll pay.   
  
  
  
I took another look at the boy beside me. My eyes immediately softened. I traced one of the many marks that ran down his back. His longest scar. I doubt it would ever fade. It was the first one I had ever seen the boy receive. Apparently, he had received many more before then, but he would always hide his emotions from me. He doesn't anymore. I wont let him.   
  
  
  
I can still see the belt cracking down on his back over and over. God, it hurts. Even just to think about. Just remembering the look he gave me when I walked in. And damn it. Damn it all! I couldn't even help him. I still couldn't remember how to regain a body. All I could do was remain as a spirit. I couldn't do anything! God, I wanted to, but I couldn't! I couldn't!  
  
  
  
Great….I've gone and made myself cry again. Now he's probably going to wake up. He needs as much sleep as he can get. And with spring break just around the corner, he's not going to be getting much of anything anymore.  
  
  
  
At least I can protect him now. Yes, I have regained most of my memories. Not all, but quite a few. I have a body now. I can shield him from most of the attacks. He doesn't like it when I do, though. Because I get hurt. Doesn't he see that I'll do anything for him? As long as he's not hurt it doesn't matter. Nothing does. As long as he's happy, then I'm happy.   
  
  
  
The chant to get my body back was rather complicated, though. First I had to find my old body. Do you know what kind of hell that was? In the dead of the night, I had to travel to Egypt, find my tomb, get through a hell of a lot of traps, get my body, and try to get back out.  
  
  
  
But you know what? When I got to my sarcophagus, my body wasn't there. I had to run around for months, searching for my stupid body. And guess who had it?  
  
  
  
That baka Tomb Robber!   
  
  
  
Why the HELL he wanted my body, is a mystery in itself. But he had it, and I was happy.   
  
  
  
I could have killed him, though. I mean, you don't go stealing peoples' bodies, for God sakes! How fucked up was he, exactly?   
  
  
  
Anyways, I'm getting off of the point. The Tomb-Robber no Baka had my body. Enough said. I mean, getting my soul back into my body wasn't exactly my favorite experience in this lifetime. It hurt like HELL. It took a lot of magic to get it to work too. Yuugi even had to lend me power. It wasn't pretty. Everything was a mess, but it worked eventually. Now I can protect my hikari. My beautiful, wonderful, aibou…  
  
  
  
Speaking of Yuugi lending me magic, he has gotten extremely strong. He's well surpassed his expected limit. I mean, he's stronger than the two other Idiots' hikari's combined! And he's not just strong magically either. Physically, the boy is stronger than anyone I've ever known. The pain he's gone through, and everything that goes along with his destiny, all of his pain, all of it. He's had to deal with so much; I don't know how he's ever managed to get through it.  
  
  
  
But his magic, though. It's just so strong. I have no idea how he keeps it all under control. But then again, I was the same way when I was his age. It's the same-soul thing again, isn't it? Well, I-  
  
  
  
/Yami-chan…?/ a small voice in my head startled my out of my thoughts. After recollecting myself, I answered.   
  
  
  
//Hai, aibou?// He gave a small chuckle. Good, at least he's happy. /I've been poking at you for a while now, love. What were you thinking so hard about?/ I grinned slightly and simply answered, //You.// I had to laugh at the blush I received from him. //You're so adorable.// The blush only got worse. He finally got over the statement and answered /Oh, shut up you./   
  
  
  
//And how, exactly, will you do that?// God, I don't think I've ever smiled this much…  
  
  
  
"Like this." He pulled the darker one down on top of him, pushing their mouths together.   
  
  
  
The older boy finally composed himself enough to talk. Well, sort of.   
  
  
  
//Okay, I'm not talking!//  
  
  
  
Yuugi gave a mental sigh, and spoke again. /I thought I told you to shut up, love. You never learn, do you?/ And he was pulled into another kiss. The yami tried to protest that he wasn't talking, but Yuugi had the older one pinned down, so he couldn't really do anything about it. The 'Almighty Pharaoh' was finally fed up with the little one's dominance, and decided to do something about it.   
  
  
  
He easily turned over, so Yuugi was under him, and jammed his tongue in the boys' mouth. The younger one immediately gave up and melted in his yami's arms. He had free roam of Yuugi's mouth. Finally out of breath, the older boy sat up and stared into beautiful violet pools.   
  
  
  
Then he noticed something. There was silence. He couldn't hear anyone from downstairs anymore. Either they had all realized what time it was and had gone home, or they were all drunk and had passed out on the couch.  
  
  
  
He suspected the former.  
  
  
  
He smiled down at his hikari and nuzzled against his aibou's neck. He couldn't help but notice the wonderful scent that the boy had. Lavender and roses. Beautiful.   
  
  
  
Yuugi turned to his side and snuggled against his yami.   
  
  
  
Then he yawned and looked at the time. It was late. Time to go back to sleep. /G'night, Yami-chan. Love you..../  
  
  
  
He kissed the boys' brow. "Goodnight little one. Sweet dreams."   
  
  
  
But Yuugi was asleep before the words left the pharaoh's lips.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
Well, It's not exactly my best work, but I like it. This is actually my first romance. And my first YGO fic. at that. If you want to read my other work (Though why you would want to is beyond me) my other account is Wings of Fire. It has all Cardcaptor Sakura fics, though. And they're all humor, so don't say I didn't warn ya'!   
  
Comments are greatly appreciated. I need to know if I should keep writing romance fics, or if I should just stop now. I also have and idea, if you people want me to continue this thing. I mean, look at this thing! How much more cliche can you get? I might add to it, but I don't know if i should just leave it as a one-shot. It's all up to you guys.  
  
Well, I'll be taking my leave now. See ya' peoples!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
